


A few drabbles

by eoswolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Suicide, its weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoswolf/pseuds/eoswolf
Summary: haha so i just decided to write some cliffhanger shit,,, and post them here?





	A few drabbles

They froze, meeting the others eyes.  
Meeting familiar, usually soft eyes.  
Lifting their gaze to meet cold, steely eyes.

“Step the fuck away from there.” He hissed, all warmth gone from their old friends voice.

They fell silent, the breeze pulling gently, playfully at their clothes.  
Suddenly, They were staring down the barrel of a gun.

“Don't move or I’ll shoot” The voice dripped with venom.

“If you do this, you’ll never know what happened to him.” They're voice was quiet, sorrowful, gliding softly over the wind.

“I already know you killed him.” the other spat these words, hurt reflected in his eyes.

They only had 2 choices, Betray their friend, Or Death.  
They dropped the girls hand and stepped up onto the ledge of the roof.  
Time froze as they met eyes. Raw terror reflecting back to them.  
They leaned backward, into open space, shouts following their descent.   
Lazy red leaves drifted next to them, as a faint, bitter sweet reminder of home.


End file.
